Us
by Katie.Madison
Summary: How Naruto couples make love to each other - (SasuXNaruXSasu) (KakashiXIrukaXKakashi) Will grow to include more.
1. Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Sexual content, boy-x-boy, coarse language

* * *

_- Us -_

When Sasuke fucks Naruto, he likes to do it from the back.

He likes it when Naruto raises himself onto his knees, tan legs spread slightly apart, and clutches a pillow in trembling arms, biting the fabric to suppress his whines when Sasuke licks him up the length of his back and marks his delicious neck.

He likes to get him all nicely hot and bothered with a few well-placed licks and strokes, pushing him to the point where the blonde desperately twists around and begs him for more, more,_ more_ - solely with his beautiful blue eyes - so that he can shove him face first into the pillow and fuck him like an animal.

Then, when Naruto is on the verge of ecstasy, he likes to slow down to a painfully slow pace and perversely gaze at the place where his body thrusts into the blonde's, tracing the rim around his cock with the tips of his fingers. And as Naruto grows more and more desperate for release, Sasuke uses his Sharingan to memorize the way his hole stretches wantonly around his length, sucking him in as deep as it can, begging silently to be pounded into the mattress. Sasuke likes to torture him some more, moving just a little faster, just barely brushing him where he wants it.

He does this so that when Naruto, almost hysterical with want, tries to reach down and bring himself off, he can slam his hands above his head and growl into his ear that he doesn't get off unless he begs for it. Naruto is so far gone, he doesn't even protest. He clenches his eyes shut, fists the sheets beneath him and screams that he needs Sasuke's cock fucking him raw, and that he needs him to fill him with his cum and that he needs him to make him his on every level and that he's the only one who can make him feel this way and _thatheloveshim_.

Sasuke likes to bite him right below his ear, move his hands over his chest, and tell him that he's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. And before Naruto can make a single sound, he lifts his hips up with both hands and fucks him so mercilessly, that Naruto can do nothing but scream as he drowns in such pleasure and intensity that he can't even remember his own name.

Naruto, with his stamina, comes several times in a row but the last time, he does so right after Sasuke, the sensation of being filled up, pushing him over the edge as black spots cloud his vision, urging him to slip into unconsciousness. Sasuke likes to pull out as slowly as possible, watching every drop of his essence drip down Naruto's exhausted, quivering legs.

He likes to fall asleep spooning Naruto from the back, with their bodies pressed so close he can't feel where he ends and Naruto begins. Then, when he can hear Naruto begin to snore, he likes to kiss him on the crown of his head and pretend that he has the courage _to tell_ Naruto that he loves him even though they both know it.

.

.

.

_But when Naruto fucks Sasuke, it's a whole other story._


	2. Naruto X Sasuke

Naruto's favorite part of sex is the foreplay and the teasing - so naturally he drags the process out for much longer than the impatient Uchiha would prefer. Biting down onto the back of his hand, Sasuke struggles not to moan as Naruto licks hot trails down his pale chest, pausing at all of his sensitive spots to suck and bite down harder. By the time Naruto reaches his hard length, the Uchiha's hand looks like its been in a blender and he's plucked out at least a handful of the blonde's short hair in frustration.

In an uncharacteristic display of cruelty, Naruto loves to bend over and simply breathe as delicately as possible over Sasuke's cock, running feather-light barely there touches. If he was not so caught up in not cumming so early, Sasuke would have been impressed by Naruto's gentleness and subtlety. Naruto, however, gets bored by this easily, and is happy to end Sasuke's woes by taking him in as deep as he can go, sucking and swallowing and eliciting the most vulnerable sounds from the Uchiha beneath him. He smirks when Sasuke grips his hair with long, anxious fingers, urging him to pull off when he gets too close.

He likes to pull of slightly, and suck on just the head, so that when Sasuke cums, he can swallow it down properly. With a boyish grin, Naruto likes to move up back over his lover, and kiss him full force making sure that Sasuke can taste himself. When he moves back and settles between Sasuke's legs he likes to comment on his current taste in comparison to previous times.

He likes it when Sasuke blushes profusely, and calls him a stupid dobe, refusing to meet his eyes. Naruto enjoys watching Sasuke act so shy but he will inevitably tilt his chin back up so that Sasuke is given no choice but to look at him or close his eyes - which he won't do, because they both know he's too arrogant.

"Keep your eyes on me. Don't close them," Naruto says as he slowly slides his length into Sasuke - and although his face flushes embarrassingly, and his eyes are shining with tears, Sasuke will keep his eyes locked on Naruto's impossibly blue ones until the blonde is settled all the way and right up against the spot where he wants it the most.

When he makes sure that Sasuke is okay, Naruto likes to lift the other's legs to wrap around his waist, hold him tight in his arms and kiss him breathless. He likes to start a slow pace, grinding hard and forceful into the other's body, spurred on by the soft groans and labored pants he hears in the deep, sexy voice he adores so much.

Naruto likes it when they finish together - so when he can't control himself for another moment, he rams into Sasuke a few more times and tugs on the length between them in tandem, stroking him just on the pleasurable side of painful as they lose themselves in each other. Wordlessly, as much of everything they do, they both come down from their highs and adjust themselves to lie beside each other - foreheads nuzzled together.

"I love you," he likes to say at last, when they are huddled into their sheets.

But Naruto doesn't like it so much when Sasuke calls him a 'sap.' Naruto pouts but falls asleep too quickly after sex too care.

Still, in his last moments of consciousness, he likes it when Sasuke kisses his forehead and whispers, "I love you too."


	3. Iruka X Kakashi

You probably would not expect it, but when Iruka fucks Kakashi, he likes to do so quite unabashedly.

Obviously, he likes to romance the jonin with sugar sweet gestures like scented baths after long missions, home-cooked dinners and thoughtful gifts like the mother hen he is, but when it comes to love-making, he is not 'sweet' so much as... _'spicy.'_

Much like his favourite student, Iruka likes to drag foreplay out. He likes to run his dark hands through the taller man's thick, silver hair and grip his head much too-tightly for comfort, forcibly tilting his head to the side so he can plunge his tongue deep into Kakashi's hot, wet mouth and devour him entirely, passionately. Iruka likes to pull back just enough to feel the jonin's breathe fan across his face as he stares into his blown open mis-matched eyes.

Iruka has a greater lung capacity than Kakashi, strangely enough, and he gets a sick, twisted pleasure from seeing the more powerful man bseide him gasp harshly for air, hands gripping his shoulders tightly as his chest heaves.

He likes it when he lets go of the silver hair in his fists and it falls into his face, covering his scar and part of his delicate flush. He smiles softly. Iruka (like most people) is slightly obsessed with Kakashi's face, but even more so since the first time he saw it. His jaw had hung open for a good three minutes as he took in the oddly delicate jawline, soft, smooth pale skin and the pretty little nose that made up the normally covered portion of his face.

Iruka thinks he is _prettier _than anyone he has ever met - Uchihas, Hyuugas and everyone else included.

Sometimes, when he's feeling particularly adventurous, he likes to make Kakashi cross-dress for him since his androgynous face would make for an exceptionally beautiful person of both sexes.

But he only likes that's sometimes.

Most of the time, Iruka likes to take his time running his hands over Kakashi's features, wishing that he too had a Sharingan to imprint how handsome his lover is. Kakashi used to get embarrassed by the all the attention but nowadays he's more upfront. Iruka absolutely loves it when Kakashi moans for him and sucks his fore and middle fingers into his mouth, licking them obscenely with his pale, pink tongue.

Iruka likes the look on Kakashi's face when he yanks his fingers out and forces him backwards onto the bed. Iruka likes it so much when Kakashi wraps his long legs around his middle and thrust up that he has to physically stop his orgasm from ripping out of him. He likes to lay himself over Kakashi', and slides his wet fingers across the sides of his scarred body, pumping his erection a few times before moving his forefinger to the tight ring of muscle of Kakashi's entrance.

He kisses him deeply, trying to distract his lover from the unpleasant stretching sensation. Although, the silver haired man insists that he can handle whatever his lover can throw at him, Iruka doesn't like to see Kakashi's face scrunch up in pain.

He likes it much more when his eyes are positively dripping with liquid lust and his wet, glossy lips are parted invitingly from short gasps of air, and his hands are fisting the crumpled sheets below him-

"I know it's *gasp* been a while, but -_ngh- _how long are you going to prep me for?" Iruka looks terribly embarrassed at being distracted during their foreplay, but once he realizes that he got distracted from his lover, _by his lover_, he doesn't feel too bad.

With a smirk, he adds his middle and ring finger in stretching his tight walls.

"For as long as I want, pretty boy."

Kakashi sighs deeply but Iruka can see a cocky, playful smirk on his lips. "Whatever you say _sensei, _but I've really," here he grinds up against the other's body, as if to emphasize his point, "_Really, _been aching for your cock pounding me. And I've been such a _good boy, _waiting for you, sensei - I didn't even touch myself once during my mission. Where's my gold star."

Iruka fights the blush trying to rise up against his face. He won't admit how much he likes his lover's dirty tongue.

But he's pretty sure the genius already knows.

Pouting, and giving the man puppy dog eyes, Kakashi's already young face, looks almost teenage. "Sensei, _please _give it to me. I want to cum from the feeling of your hard, _hard _cock releasing deep in me."

Of course the bastard knows.

Still, Iruka is a people-pleaser and he loves giving his sexy lover exactly what he wants. Quickly throwing his legs over his shoulder, he rams himself deep into Kakashi's pliant body, soaking in the quiet '_Ahh' _the older man releases, as he gets used to the quiet burn.

He likes to pick up the pace almost immediately, pounding him deep, hard and aiming for exactly where he wants it. They find an animalistic rhythm, in the mood for something hard and fulfilling after going so long without it. Iruka cums deep inside Kakashi, just like he wanted, biting him hard enough on his neck that he tastes blood and Kakashi quickly reaches his limit from the onslaught on pain and pleasure.

Iruka quickly makes his way to the bathroom with his last remnants of energy and soaks a towel in warm water. He cleans himself and his lover off meticulously, resuming the familiar role of mother hen. After setting the alarm clock (some people have a strict nine - to - five work schedule, unlike _certain_ privileged jonin) he wraps his arms around his handsome lover and falls asleep pillowed into his side, falling asleep to the familiar rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
